troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unkempt Beauty
Entries * Although Joerc45 (this troper) could (YMMV) arguably fit this trope, sometimes, he had a crush on a girl who was the epitome of this trope. She's a Chaotic Good, Cloudcuckoolander,Pale Skinned Brunette with Rapunzel Hair (which is constantly frizzy and ruffled), constantly makes silly, unattractive expressions, seldom wears makeup, and wears clothing that would make the average person mistake her for a homeless woman. Despite this, she's unimaginably beautiful, QuirkyButCompetent, and fun to be around. <3 ** Ask her out some time, she sounds wonderful. ** Umm, how do you know this girl? Is she a co-worker of yours? ---- * This troper isn't sure if she qualifies. The only difference between my look from when she wakes up and when she's out an about, is that she fixes her ponytail and has not slept in clothes. Make up is also a no-no. The most she will do is straighten her hair enough so it doesn't look like a ball of curls. ---- * This trope is a part of why I find myself staring over women most guys tend to look over. It only makes dances and socials all the more rewarding. For most the sudden change to aesthetically pleasing is a shock, to me it's like the beauty I've already seen just got Turned up to Eleven. ---- * This troper knows a girl who is not only very pretty without makeup, but prettier than she is with makeup. She is almost literally breathtaking when she is just hanging out at home and hasn't bothered with it yet, but when she wears more than a tiny bit of makeup, she looks like a porcelain doll. ---- * On a good day, this troper will wake up, look in a mirror, and (providing that the light hits her just right) tell herself that there is some truth to this trope. And then she puts on her contacts and her face goes from this -- :D to this -- D': ---- * This trope fits me, according to my fiancé. According to him, I look gorgeous without the slightest bit of makeup (even the lightest lipstick looks clownish on me, I'll admit), and my best look is apparently after I come back from a run: To me, I look sweaty, red, and my hair's a mess; to him, I look dewy, flushed, and my hair's all wavy and tousled; I'll want a shower and he wants to stare at me, which makes me blush and apparently adds to my appeal. It's not just him, either- everyone I know compliments me the most when I haven't done a damn thing to anything. ---- * This troper knows a couple of girls who, darn them, look arguably better when they just got up. Mostly because they both have the most amazing curly hair that they insist on straightening. I honestly don't know if all this is a good thing. I'm LesYay a little conflicted. ** No, this troper's girlfriend also looks much better with her hair curly and untied. ---- * Right here. Thanks to my young appearance and practically flawless skin, I can just wake up in the morning, not brush my teeth or anything (But that rarely happens) and interact with people as if I spent some amount of time taking care of myself. My hair is also nappy, so it tends to keep its form no matter what. Of course, I only say this because people have commented on my looks. In truth, I don't think I look THAT handsome. ---- * Completely averted with this troper. My hair must be either curled or straightened at all times, or it looks like a formless puffball. And my skin is kind of zitty and gross so I have to make up for THAT. Also, I look a lot better with contacts than glasses. In short, try to avoid me right before I go to bed and right after I get up. ---- * SeanyGenovese: This troper is not bragging, but he can be a pretty sexy beast if his hair is messed up in just the right way. Helps that he has a beard, only wears BlackMetal M]]DeathMetal ePowerMetal tThrashMetal aProgressiveMetal l band shirts and jeans(mostly ScaryBlackMan black). Is he speaking in the third person? HypocriticalHumor He believes so. ---- * This troper is friends with a pale, scrawny girl with messy, curly, brown hair, and a wardrobe which is one part jeans and hoodies, one part RummageSaleReject, who regularly rants about the 'evils of makeup' and is a total CloudCuckooLander. She's one of the most attractive people I know. She once put on makeup and a pretty blue dress ad straigtened her hair and whilst she looked perfectly pretty, in a nondescript moeblob way, looked far better before. ---- * This troper sometimes is a bit like this, though is also fond of dressing smartly, if eccentrically. I used to never comb my long hair (longer than usual for most boys where I live), however, this just made it fluffy and sticky-outy, so I had to stop that. My hair still is, however, quite wild and usually ends up concealing my face no matter how much I push it back. I refuse to use gel or tie it back. I usually wear jeans, and the pair I'm wearing at the moment has one big hole at the knee. I insist to my mother that it still has plenty of wear left in it, and I think it'd be a waste to throw it away just because of a hole. Being a night-owl, I have permanent dark circles under my eyes,and usually seem a little bit unkempt or rumpled. but I do have a fondness for top hats, black shirts, steampunk clothing and my long green scarf. So, I suppose I'm kind of an unkempt gentleman? And I totally encourage this kind of look in girls. Do they really need makeup? Even though you are in desperate need of a brush and new clothing, UnkemptBeauty it's part of your appeal. (and you have!) Category:Troper Tales